


Puzzle Pieces

by JasonBunny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, F/M, Heartbreak, Humanstuck, I hope, M/M, Schoolstuck, Stupid boyfriends, a evil witch, cuteness, feferi is a witch, it should be really good to you guys, poor eridan, real quick, relationships, sollux is a dick, sollux makes it up to eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1766902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonBunny/pseuds/JasonBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once was a young boy who mentally has half a heart, everything he did felt empty and out of place. like it was missing something but he could never figure what it was</p><p> </p><p>(inspiration from half a heart or whatever its called i dont remember but its really good if you find it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> btw it is not done! ill be working on it in my notebook so i can just post it to you guys when ever i get on a computer next!
> 
> And if there is anything wrong just tell me and I'll fix it right away!!

 

  

Once was a young boy who mentally had half a heart, everything he did felt empty. like it was missing something but he could never figure out what it was.

this young boys name was eridan ampora and he was in love with his best friend.

whenever he is near his best friend whos name is sollux captor, he felt full and like he could do anything. they were hanging out at the park laughing and having a good time, these two knew each other since they were very little and have been together ever since.

a week later was when it all crashed down around eridan, Sollux met her, feferi peixes. the witch who tore it all down with her evil shitloving grin. he hated her right away.

Feferi started spreading rumours around saying how eridan liked her and even though she said no to him that he wont take it for an answer. after everyone heard that they whispered about him and would call him names. everyone started to turn on him, everyone who was happy and excited to hang out with him now hates his guts and doesnt want anything to do with him, they all called him a asshole and a eyesore. how everything he did was annoying and stupid and that he should just grow up. he tried to tell him its not true but no one listened and no one believed him.

when he turned to sollux expecting him to at least believe him since they were best friends and know more about each other then everyone else, it seemed he was wrong.sollux had stomped up to him and punched him square in the jaw causing eridan to stumble to the ground with his eyes wide and his breathing quickening as sollux yelled at him.

he was confused as to why it was happening but then he heard the worst six words he has ever heard that snaps his heart into four small shivered up pieces.

 

**sollux was in love with feferi.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**~SIX MONTHS LATER~**

As he walked home, his whole body ached. he just went through a beating after being pulled away from the public eyes. once he returned home and into the comfort of his room he tore his clothes off leaving only his purple seahorse boxers on, his body was colored from deep purple to blue to bleeding red (i must have a broken rip) he though. sure enought he lightly pressed his fingers against his chest and whinced, yup he had about two broken rips in different spots. his cell ringed and when he picked it up to see the caller, expecting it to be his brother cronus. he was surprised to see it was sollux. for the past half a year they never talked to each other on cell and at school. he pressed the answer button and brought it up to his ear, his voice was shaky and filled with dread and fear.

 

 

"h-hello?"

 

 

 

there was no answer and he checked to see that he indeed pressed answer. he brought it to his ear and tried again.

 

"hello??"

 

there was still nothing and he was starting to freak out.

 

"sol i swwear this is not funny, you called me so lets talk. you knoww howw i ha-"

 

"shut up eridan, god you can bee so annoying"

 

his chest fell alittle but shallowed the lump in his throat down as he tried to talk as smoothly as possible.

that was the first time sollux didnt use his special nickname.

 

"wwell you wwerent answwerin me, so _fuckin_ sorry for thinkin it wwas a prank call"

 

"well im talking now arent i? god are you still letting your stupid ass stutter out? so annoying"

 

"yea i am, you said yourself that you wwanted him to..."

he shifted his weight which was a bad move since it made a sharp spike of pain to go through his body, making his gasp and whimper in pain into the phone.

that caused sollux to let a bitter laugh into the phone from his end.

 

"did i catch you at a bad time eridan? are you tring to get off?"

 

"fuck you, im so fucking sorry if my perfectly normal life is ovver and im in FUCKIN PAIN from your little groupd of friends beating the shit out of me!!"

 

"phfft what are you talking about? my friends dont beat you up, we arent that low unlike some people. you just want me to feel sorry for you so you can get back in the group an closer to ff"

 

that took a big blow to his already damaged heart.

 

"........ff? y-you gavve her a nickname?"

 

"you dont even deny it, yea i did what about it? you getting jealous that i stopped using yours and gave her one?"

 

he couldnt hold it anymore, he broke down on his knees and cried. he was never one to break down so if he did it was really serious. he cradled the phone close to his face as he sobbed heavily and grumbled incoahant words out.

 

".......s-sol ple-ease, w-why do you h-hate me? w-what did i do t-to deservve t-this? i-i dont evven like f-feferi! i-i hate her!! s-she took evveryt-thing i l-love aw-way!!"

 

sollux was quiet the whole time as he sobs vibrated through his head. he knew that eridan never cried, he was always calm and collected as well as well mannered. he looked at the guest in his room,  the popular and new student of six months feferi peixes. when he spoke it was quiet.

 

"who did she take away?"

 

eridan was quiet for a moment besides the heavy sobs that shook his whole frame.

 

"s-she took you!! my best fucking friend wwho knowws me better then anyone in this stupid town! but that witch stole you! wwith a stupid fucking romour thats not even true!"

 

"if you dont love her then who?"

 

".....wwhat?"

 

the sniffles came as he calmed down, now confused.

 

"who do you love?"

 

"im not tellin you that..."

 

sollux sighed and covered his end of the phone as he kicked feferi out and got his shoes on. he headed outside and to the other house he calls home, eridan's house.

 

"please eri- no ed im not going to laugh or anything"

 

it took sollux not long to get there as he quietly entered the building and walked up the stairs. he could hear eridan through the door and the phone.

 

"i-i love..."

 

sollux opened the door and saw eridan on the floor in just his boxers as the last word came rolling past his full lips which he just noticed.

 

".....you"

 

they stared at each other, sollux taking in the bruses that decrated eridans body, eridan stared in shook and fear as he clenched the phone in his hand


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sollux and feferi break up and friends cuddles happen kindof

Sollux was the first one to move as he took a step closer to eridan. Eridan stumbled backwards intil his back was against the bed as he dropped the phone.

"n-no stay right there sol"

sollux stopped and and tilted his head in confusion but when he went to speak his phone ringed, the caller? Feferi, he didn't want to take it but if he didn't she would kick his ass. He took one last look at eridan and saw that every breath he took have him a whince of pain. He pressed answer as he held it to his ear

"Ello?"

feferi started going off about how her sister, meenah was taking her room for her boyfriend. Sollux sighed and raised his hand up as he cut her off in the middle about how she was a bitch to her.

"Feferi I don't have time for this, I'm really busy"

"busy? Whale what are you doing?"

"Talking to ed and he is in need of my help"

He heard the soft scoff from her and narrowed his eyes. He can see it now, why was he so blind to her, how could he not see eridan was hurting the whole time and it wasn't even his fault.

"you mean eridan? Why are you talking to him again?"

he blinked and frowned

"am i not aloud to speak to someone i met long before i met you? Someone who i know takes a no for an answer to well"

another scoff was heard more clearly this time and he swore he could feel her roll her eyes.

"Oh so he got you on his side huh? I wasn't joking when he asked me out, also I know him more then you."

"Oh you do huh? What's his favorite color? Favorite food, what type of food does he hate, and his favorite song?"

he heard her curse under her breath and he snickered. It took years to know all that he knows and he's not going to let some bitch let it go all to waste. His life with Eridan is the most precious of it all and he wants nothing to taint it or him. He vows from now on and forever to protect Eridan from anyone even himself. The position he is in makes it so he can look over his shoulder and see him curled up against the bed.

"Well feferi? Anything?"

"Shut up I'm thinking"

"No your not, your stalling so I might forget about it, let me ask you something"

"......what?"

"Why do you hate ED?"

There was complete silence besides eridans harbor but soft breathing. For some reason he felt like he belonged here, almost like his is where he is suppose to be.

"Well?"

He heard her sigh and he raised his eyebrows waiting for her answer.

"He annoys the hell outta me"

"Really? He annoys you for nothing?"

"Somefin about him pisses me off, and most of all he's to close to you"

Sollux bursts out laughing, startling both feferi and eridan.

"You think you have a chance now? If you just let things alone with him, you would have been fine"

"Wha- but"

"Feferi, it's over between us, nobody hurts him anymore and not on my watch"

"You hurt him"

"You made me by lying to me"

He bet feferi looked baffled and red in the face for getting called out.

"Goodbye feferi"

"You make it see as if we won't be seeing each other again"

"I said _goodbye_ feferi"

Before she could speak again, he hung up and spun around to face eridan.

"You don't havve to do this"

"I want to, now lets take care of those wounds ok?"

He walked closer until he was standing right in front of eridan, he kneeled down and gently grabbed the others hand and pulled him into a standing position. Eridan leaned onto sollux as his face turned red which caused sollux to chuckle as he leads eridan to the bathroom, settling him on the toliet. He fishes out the first aid kit from under the sink.

He places the first aid onto of the sink and closes the cabnet door, opening it up he takes the medicine he needs in his arms. He crouches infront of eridan and takes the ointmeal out. he softly rubbed it along the bruises to help take the pain away and to help heal them. He takes the glaze out and gently wraps them around the cuts and anything else that needs to be wrapped up, there were only small pained whimpers from eridan.

"Shhhhh ED"

"I-it's hard"

"Shhh I know, but I'm here now and I won't leave ever again"

After finishing wrapping eridan up, sollux stepped back to examine his work, he nodded.

"Looks good for now, now let's get you to get some rest"

".....ok"

He walks in eridans room and picks some clothes out, putting eridan in them, he scoops him up and sits on. The couch with eridan in his lap as he softly cradled him close. As he pets his hair back eridan closed his eyes and hides his face in solluxes chest.

".......I'm here"


	3. Chapter 3

They both fell asleep in each others arms. Eridans dad comes home to see sollux and eridan curled up with each other on the couch, he narrowed his eyes but strugs and leaves them alone. 3 hours later they were woken up by the alarm going off and the smell of burnt food. Eridan poked his head up as did sollux both groggily, cronus came out of the kitchen coughing and waving the air around with his hand. eridan laughed which earned him a glare from cronus.

"oh shut up chief"

Eridan was still laughing and almost fell of the couch, sollux was snorting in his hand and caught eridan before he fell as quickly as possible with one hand.

"woah careful ed!"

eridan looked at sollux and gave a small smile, the tinyest smile ever, he just got an idea, its the weekend and close to summer so its the perfect chance.

he sat up on the couch and stared at sollux and took a deep breath.

"hey..... um.... sol?"

sollux just hummed in response wondering what was up with eridan at the moment to make him stare at him. he could feel the burning glaze and got embarrassed. sure he knew eridan liked him but he was conflicted with his emotions at the moment. the feeling of being liked by him....... it wasnt a bad feeling at all, he sorta liked it to be honest.

"do....do you think me and you can go to..."

oh god what was he thinking? sollux hated that place because its messy as hell and gets in his clothes and irritates him. but eridan loved it, he loves the feel and the sound of the wind.

"what ith it ed? where do you want to go?"

eridan fiddled with his fingers as he looked around.

"um..... i wwas wwondering if you wwanted to go to the beach wwith me one day"

he continued to fiddle with his fingers as he looked down now. sollux sighed, he knew eridan loved the beach, love feeing of the wind in his hair and the sand between his toes, he thought about it before nodding with a soft smirk. eridan deserves this out of sollux after everything that happened.

"thure ed, we can go to the beach"

his whole face lit up and he basically glowed in his spot which made sollux chuckle and stood up from the spot on the couch with stretched his arms over his head.

"really sol?!? you mean it?!?"

 

Eridan jumbed up off of the couch and bounced on his feet. he was pacing around the room with a grin on his face as he went in deep thought of what to bring. sollux of course was going to have to either go home to pick up his swim suit or borrow one from eridan. Then again he does have a extra swimsuit in eridans room somewhere. he will just have to find it.

"ed do you thhtill have that thwimthuit i brought over here?"

eridan stops moving and nods at sollux.

"wwell yea i do"

"well i am going to need it dont you think?"

watching him nod again then disappear into his room made sollux chuckle. he waited as eridan came back and handed sollu the swimsuit which he accepted and went into the room with eridan close behind holding his own swimsuit, they sliently got dressed with their backs to each other. every other time they would be laughing and pushing each other playfully.

seems alot will be differnet now, lets just hope its a good difference.

after they both got dressed and ready to go. they headed out and took eridans car, sollux was going to drive because he had his drivers license while eridan was still working on getting his own.

on the way there eridan had lowered the roof so the wind was hitting them in the face and he also put music on, soft melodys playing through the car as slowly but surely their hands had entwined and they took the scenic route.

today seemed like it will be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> (( ok! So I'm working on the third chapter! It should be done soon! Sorry for not updating as much as I wish I was! School has been a drag


End file.
